Dark View
by once bitten
Summary: There's this owl, and this town, a vampire and some Carpathians.A story from the vampire's point of view. Please review! :


__

A large, gray owl landed on the roof of a hotel in the heart of a town that had the honor, or the burden of having been christened 'quaint', a moniker favored by tourists, especially those from large cities. (the older adults and children who call the town home considering it an honor, while the teenagers and younger adults proclaiming often and loudly to each other that it is indeed a burden. One can see their point, as discussions about boredom are about the only prospect for socializing the town offers to them.) Medieval structures abound, cobblestone streets and hitching posts that are actually used, stand in front of the businesses .

The people of the town like to think of it, and themselves, as cosmopolitan and an important part of world events. The town council, though, is quite aware that without the tourists and their cameras, the town would quickly disappear. Which is why the clothing store sells outfits Heidi would recognize, and the restaurant serves its food on plates of bread. And why anyone who has a flock of any sort of livestock to tend, is encouraged to lead them through town during those few precious weeks of summer when the tourists are plentiful, whether the animals need to be led anywhere or not.

But our story really isn't about the town, though, it does play a pivotal role in events yet to unfold. No, it is the owl who has our attention right now. The large gray owl, who it turns out, really isn't much of an owl at all.

The owl, Radu, by name is discontented with his life. He has been for many years. You see, Radu made a choice a long time ago, and like all of us, he is now living with the consequences of that choice. For the most part he considers the choice to have been a wise one as, in his opinion, it enhances his many strengths and makes the most of his utterly superior brain. Had he not made the choice he had, again in Radu's rather skewed opinion, he would still be a drone, merely one of many working for the glory of another. Radu's goal is to have drones of his own, he rather likes the idea of drones slaving away for his glory.

He remembers the moment he made his choice quite clearly. The moment he had in his possession a tool that, if used correctly, would give to him the abilities he'd denied himself far too long. The epiphany was startling in its clarity. He'd never before taken what he'd wanted because of 'honor'. And what was honor anyway? Ask fifty people and you'll get fifty differing answers. It's completely subjective. He'd handled tools similar to this one all his life, he knew exactly what he needed to do. So he did it. And was quite satisfied with the results of finally 'honoring' himself.

You see, Radu sees himself as a leader worthy of awe, even worship. He chooses to ignore the home truth that a true leader is the greatest servant of them all.

He is perched quietly, as owls, or those in the body of one, are wont to do. Turning his head around in that disturbing way owls do, as they are also wont to do, looking at nothing or everything (I have never been able to tell with owls.) It is still dark out, though dawn is just around the corner. It is that time of night, when depending on whether or not you have slept, it is either very early or very late. For the owl, it is late.

But as much as we now know about Radu and the town, there are still questions that need to be answered. What brought Radu to the town, what will he do while he is here, and most importantly, (to Radu, at least) will he ever leave the town alive?

Radu decided against screening his presence from the tourists inside the ramshackle inn, instead he let the evil that defined him radiate out and sink into the consciousness of the peacefully sleeping tourists within the walls. He wanted them to wake knowing they weren't as safe as their tiny little brains insisted they must be.

Some of the cattle were up early today he saw. He watched them as they rushed around going about their business. Scurrying off to their jobs. Preparing meals for their families, thinking all their activities were oh, so important. When in reality the only thing of any importance about them was blood in their veins.

He knew this place, had been here many times in the past, but not since he'd chosen true power and freedom over the weak rule of an inept and ineffectual prince. The last time he'd visited the place he'd actually been with Mikhail's older brother. It was too bad about what Gregori did to him. From what he'd heard, the end had been especially brutal.

He wasn't here to ruminate on the past, though. That annoying wizard, the one who actually believed the _nosferatu_ he'd brought together willingly ran around carrying out his complicated and convoluted plans, eager to serve him; wanted to meet with him. The idiot just had to pick the end of June for the meeting. They would only have a few hours of night to accomplish whatever it was he wanted.

How he hated kowtowing to that Carpathian wannabe.

Radu launched himself into the air, he needed to find a place to rest before dawn and this close to the Carpathian stronghold, it might be a tad difficult. He knew of many excellent places to rest, the earth here abounded in them and he had grown up here, after all. Unfortunately, once he used them, they weren't quite as rich as they had been. Not that he minded destroying any bit of Carpathian security he could, he just didn't want to leave any trace of himself behind and have those holier-than-thou hunters breathing down his neck. If this ended up being a waste of his time, Razvan would have a lot to answer for.

He passed over a cemetery, it was obviously full up but there was a section that was unused. Radu landed and changed into his current form. He refused to think of it as his 'true' form. His true form was handsome with smooth skin and shining black hair. His teeth and gums were straight and healthy, his body strong and attractive. And he didn't live with the pain of his blood burning in his veins constantly reminding him what he had become.

Razvan and his grandfather promised the _nosferatu_ who worked with them the return of their former physical beauty and even dangled the possibility of lifemates in front of them. Radu was just biding his time until he discovered just how they were going to manage it and then he'd take their potion or spell or whatever it was and use it on himself, for himself. He had plans, and none of them included putting up the incompetents the wizards had working for them. And it most definitely didn't include taking orders from either of them any longer than he had to.

He knew he was taking a chance coming here without any back up, but that meant the wizards wouldn't have any either. Maybe they would let something slip, maybe he could take what he wanted from them now. Maybe he wouldn't. His 'honor' would be at stake, after all.

Radu opened the ground and stepped into the air and he floated into his resting place. He looked out over the cemetery as he sank into the earth, "How freaking apropos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gary, you're absolutely sure?" Natalya didn't doubt the scientist, she just wanted to hear again their plan worked, and Radu was here.

He backed up as far as he could. Gary was sure they didn't realize it, but Carpathians had overwhelming personalities individually, and being in group of them, the center of their attention, when they were all so intense. Well, it made a person feel just how human they were, and how 'other' than human the Carpathians were. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. The landlady at the inn said guests woke up out of sorts this morning and most of them never left the place all day. She's lived here her whole life, she recognizes the signs of a vampire having been close."

"Good, I will meet with him in the guise of Razvan, find out if knows anything more of their plans and kill him," Virkinoff was pleased they were actually in a position to stop the wizards and their minions for once. But he didn't like that his lifemate had been forced to communicate with a vampire, pretending to be her brother. She was the only one who could do it, he knew. Her connection to her twin and her wizard heritage made her the only one with the ability to deceive the master vampire.

"If we can find out what they need Radu for and destroy him," Byron said, walking towards the door, "maybe we can stop them before they find a replacement for him.

"Jacques, Nolan, Darius," he held the door open, "we only have an hour to sunset, are you coming?"

"I am not entirely comfortable leaving all the women here unprotected," Nolan saw Virkinoff's eyes widen with shock and Nolan immediately turned and apologized to Natalya, "I mean… without a male here to support _you_ in protecting those who less able…." Now he had five sets of eyes glaring at him. "You will contact us if you are in danger?"

"Just go, and rid us of this threat," Antonietta urged them to leave. Their good-byes were less than emotional even though the males were leaving to face a master vampire. But they all knew the hunters minds were full of warnings and pleas to not take unnecessary chances, to stay safe, but mostly of their lifemates belief in, and love for, them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radu waited impatiently for the sun to finish setting. He woke hungry and angry, not much of a surprise. When was he not hungry? And he was always feeling some sort of anger. Frustration, rage, whatever, if it was negative, he felt it. One of the reasons he'd killed his first victim was because he'd wanted that high from the adrenaline soaked blood, he'd wanted to know if he'd have all his emotions back. And he still didn't know. Maybe because his soul was as shriveled and dark as his heart or maybe he just didn't have a soul anymore, whatever the reason he didn't know if he couldn't be happy or he just didn't care to try.

He took stock of his situation. He was lying in a cemetery and hiding from the people he'd spent his youth with. He really couldn't say it bothered him. He knew power in a way they never would. If there was a trade-off for that, he was willing to endure it. The only thing he regretted was not having accumulated more, not having taken his rightful place of influence and dominance. Impatience stole over him again, he would do it, he told himself, he would make it happen.

Who could stop him?

Finally, the sun was down. He blasted through the earth and floated to the surface. Scanning for Razvan and not sensing him, he took the form of a falcon; following the mental bond the junior wizard had used to contact him. He wanted to meet with him and get it over with.

Radu was surprised to find himself following a trail that led to a home not far from Prince Mikhail's. He smiled thinking the prince wasn't as high and mighty as he liked to pretend to those simpering Carpathians who followed him so blindly. Not if Razvan was able to be so close to him and remain undetected.

Radu stood in the yard at the front of the house. He didn't like always being the one to come when summoned. He was a master vampire, he had survived centuries, killing hunters or escaping their traps until all feared him. He used the mental link to force the one inside to come to him for a change, and he wasn't gentle about it.

The door opened and he saw a man step out onto the porch. He was tall with long dark brown hair, with an air of command about him, and at his side another. One who was broader, stronger even with silver eyes. Eyes that saw right through him and into the withered, dried up, useless thing that used to be his soul.

Radu struggled to present the façade of what he had once been.

"You wanted company, Radu?" Prince Mikhail asked, "I offer you mine. Come and join me. We have unfinished business between us, we will settle it now."

His voice, the sound low, compelling, gentle even, had Radu almost screeching in pain. He hadn't planned for this. If Mikhail didn't kill him, Gregori would. Gregori would enjoy it.

Retreat was his only option.

As he made to leave, Radu saw there would be no escape for him this time. He was surrounded and the combined power of the five hunters who confidently left the covering of trees that bordered the house, kept him trapped to ground. All them tall and dark, all of them sure of their cause, holding themselves with pride, hunting him with skill. He hated them, He hated them for what they were, what he could never be again. He sent insects and rodents to harass them just to watch poised males them swat at them. But they didn't, they never took their eyes off of him. And a shield around them stopped his attack before the creatures ever reached them.

Gregori approached him, speaking to him, asking him questions he didn't want to answer. But his mind was soothed by his words. Something about Gregori made Radu want to please that voice. He told the voice everything he knew. Everything he thought the voice might want to know. At the end he was merely babbling.

He never even noticed when Darius, receiving a nod from his brother, came up behind him and ripped his heart out through his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The females joined their lifemates, they were pleased at the information they'd learned and glad that another threat to them had been eliminated. There was laughter, and talk filled the yard; after lightning had removed all trace of Radu.


End file.
